


Sensing the Guide

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, M/M, Plot What Plot, Series, crossovers, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief respite.  The guys wouldn't let me go on until they had some real sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensing the Guide

## Sensing the Guide

#### by Emerald Starburst

  
The usual. I don't own them. No money being made here.  
  
  
This story is a sequel to: Visions

* * *

Title: Sensing the Guide 

Author: Emerald Starburst 

It was the sunlight coming in through the bedroom window that woke him. The golden light touched his eyelids and the sudden brightness forced Daniel into wakefulness. 

_God,_ he thought, _that hurts! Do I have a hangover?_ Memory came flooding back. _Oh, right._ Daniel shut his eyes tightly and pictured his dials. He found the one labeled Sight and turned it down until the pain abated. _Okay, that wasn't so bad._

Daniel was now pleasantly aware he was lying on top of a warm, gently snoring Air Force Colonel. Jack still smelled faintly of their lovemaking, despite a quick cleanup after. 

Smell. Daniel decided to give his new-found senses a field test. He pushed his nose into Jack's hair and inhaled deeply. And was quickly overwhelmed by a maelstrom of intense sensation. _Whoa!_ Daniel quickly dialed back. _Sentinel now, Daniel._ Keeping a firm mental hand on the dial, he inhaled again. 

Oh, that was better. A little come, but now he could detect a faint trace of shampoo, soap, some sweat, aftershave (not cologne, that wasn't masculine), and something else. _Aha, essence of Jack. Heady stuff._ Daniel concentrated his attention on that smell and tried to analyze exactly what Jack smelled like. 

It was... It was... _Dammit, I'm a linguist! What's the word?_ Musky? No. Male. Oh yes, definitely male. What else? Beer? Of course, the stuff of life. Courage? _Could emotions be smelled? I need to have a long talk with Blair._ Courage, intelligence,--I knew it, you can't fool me, Jack O'Neill--determination, compassion, love...* Much as he found this chain of thought fascinating, Daniel knew he had to leave some time for the rest of his senses. He hadn't yet reflected why he felt so strongly about this, yet it knew it was important. He continued his in-depth study of Jack O'Neill. 

Taste. He started with a soft kiss to Jack's forehead and then used his tongue to glide a path down the side of Jack's face. He sensed salt and dirt and something else. Something unexpectedly sweet. Daniel smiled to himself. He always knew Jack was a marshmallow at heart. How appropriate that essence of Jack himself should be just as sweet! 

Touch. Daniel ghosted his fingers over the gray hair. It looked stiff, but it was actually very soft. His skin was tanned where the sun, or rather suns, reached it. But it was also soft except where it was marred by assorted scars, large and small. Marred was the wrong word, though. Each scar was a marker in the road of life Jack had followed. From the one on his eyebrow a sniper had left behind during Jack's tour in Viet Nam, to the large knife wound on the small of his back that Jack declined to discuss. Daniel kissed the one on his eyebrow and prayed all such weapons would miss their targets. 

Hearing. Daniel lowered his head and placed his ear over Jack's heart. There. Strong and slow and steady. More regular than the finest of Swiss watches was the heartbeat of his Guide. Daniel own heart began to race. _God. I thought I loved him before. I thought I knew how much he meant to me. I had no idea. There is no description for what he means to me. This is Jack. My love. My Guide. My reason to go on. Just that. And at the same time so much more._

Lost in his thoughts, Daniel failed to notice Jack begin to stir. "Hi," he heard the familiar voice rumble through the chest beneath his head. "You didn't zone or something, did you?" 

Last sense. Daniel opened his eyes wide and looked at his Jack. His Guide. "No. I was just taking you in." 

"Taking me in, huh? Was that an invitation?" 

Daniel had to smile. "Much as I'd like that, our guests are awake." 

"How do you...Oh, right."Jack sighed deeply, and Daniel watched closely. Strong chiseled features, rich chocolate brown eyes, and a smile that stole his heart. This was his Jack. This was the beginning of something new. 

And... 

"What are you smiling about?" asked Jack. 

"From what I hear, we have plenty of time to do whatever we want." 

"You mean?" Jack waggled his eyebrows in a way that was meant to be lascivious, but Daniel thought was a provocative combination of cute and ridiculous. 

"Yeah." Daniel flipped them over and wrapped his legs around Jack's waist. He proceeded to rub his lover in very interesting ways. "Blair issued Jim an invitation and Jim is enthusiastically giving his RSVP." 

"Sweet." And Jack accepted his Sentinel's invitation. 

Jack leaned over to give Daniel a deep, passionate kiss. Daniel sighed in ecstacy and reached over to the bedside table. 

"Let's use the rest of that almond oil." 

"Sounds good to me," said Jack. He watched as Daniel's pupils dilated with desire. "Don't focus too hard," he warned his Sentinel. "It would really be a bummer if you zoned in the middle of...you know." 

"Jack..." Daniel said with a low growl. 

Jack grinned and took the proffered oil. "Lift up." He put a pillow under Daniel's hips. Jack uncapped the bottle and drizzled the oil over his penis and Daniel's hole. Then he decided he might as well, and he dribbled the remainder over Daniel's penis and scrotum. 

Daniel's eyes widened but he said nothing. 

Jack reached over and and caressed the silky smoothness that was Daniel's penis. His lover gasped and moaned as his erection became rock hard. The moaning steadily increased in intensity as Jack's fingers stroked up and down the length and fondled the furred sac just behind. "Dammit, Jack, I'm gonna come if you don't get on with it. Inside me. Now." 

"Always so bossy." His fingers trailed down and found the opening. He breached it gently. 

"Jack, Jack, Jack," Daniel sighed over and over. "Hurry, please." 

Jack stretched his lover slowly and lovingly, despite Daniel's urgent requested to do otherwise After he made sure he was well lubricated, Jack pushed the head of penis inside. "Oh," said Daniel with a sigh. "Oh, yes!" Slowly and steadily Jack pushed his way inside until he was fully sheathed. Both men were silent as push met thrust in a syncopated rhythm as old as time. Jack brushed the gland deep inside Daniel over and over. "Yes, yes, yes," Daniel panted. "More, please, more!" "Glad to oblige," said Jack, and he rocked harder. When their arousal built up to an almost unbearable level, Jack came. The delicious sensation of his lover's semen filling him was new and familar at the same time. Most wonderful of all, Daniel didn't need help to come during anal sex. He had never been able to come on his own during anal sex. He shot his seed all over his lover with a wild, passionate cry. Jack looked down at his semen covered chest in awe. "Cool." 

After they cleaned up, Daniel sat up and said, "Jack, when you look at me, what do you see?" 

"Huh? Hey, you're the one with the super senses." 

"I mean it. What do you see?" 

Brown eyes crinkled in concentration. "You really...Okay, okay. Let me think." 

"Don't think," Daniel admonished gently. "Look." 

"I see...Daniel Jackson." 

"Jack..." 

"Let me finish. I see Daniel Jackson. Scholar, warrior, mediator. My love. My life. And now, my Sentinel." Jack sighed deeply. "Whew. Don't ever expect me to say that again. This intense stuff is hard." 

"You did fine." Daniel pulled Jack down for a kiss. He smiled and said, "Jim just suggested something very kinky to Blair. Want to try it?" 

"God, Daniel, you're listening to those two have sex? Ew!" 

"Hey, I've got to practice." 

"You are a kinky bastard. Who knew?" 

"You did!" 

"Well, you keep surprising me. So," Jack said expectantly, "what did Ellison suggest?" 

Daniel whispered in Jack's ear. Jack eyebrows shot up. "Damn. I'm impressed." He smiled wolfishly down at his Sentinel. "I'll get the honey and the ice cubes. You get the extra lube from the bathroom!" 

In the next bedroom, Jim was laughing softly. Blair was sweaty and sated, resting in his arms. 

"What's up Big Guy?" 

"Jack and Daniel. They're going to do what I just suggested to you!" 

"Damn. They must have more stamina than I do. Think it's time we told them about imprinting?" 

"No need. They just did it. Daniel was concentrating so hard on Jack I could `hear' it." 

Blair sat up straight, his fatigue forgotten. "Daniel imprinted Jack by instinct? It took us over four years to figure out that the Sentinel needed to imprint the Guide to create the profound bond they need to communicate!" 

"Well, they were lovers first, remember? And Daniel not a repressed prick like I am." 

"Were, Jim, past tense. That's behind us." 

"Thanks to you." He kissed his Guide soundly and deeply. "Up for another round now?" 

"Love to, but we should really talk to the guys. We need to ask how Daniel knew about the imprinting process. Did he think about it? Was it natural and spontaneous? Was..." 

Jim shut him up by kissing him again. "Blair," he said sternly when they broke free. "Think about it. Are they going to want to `talk' right now?" 

Blair blinked rapidly, which to Jim made him resemble a blue-eyed owl. "Right. I guess not." He snuggled closer. "In that case..." 

"Yeah, in that case." 

Jim and Blair proceeded to renew their bond as Sentinel and Guide. 

Meanwhile, in the master bedroom... 

"Damn, Jack, maybe the honey wasn't such a good idea." 

"Shut up and lick!" 

End 

* * *

End Sensing the Guide by Emerald Starburst: emeraldstarburst@fuse.net  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
